The loss of human terminal scalp hair leading to partial or complete male pattern baldness of the scalp has been of some concern to humanity through much of recorded history, as have efforts to restore the growth of hair. The growth of human terminal scalp hair, as distinguished from soft, wispy villous hair, is generally understood to involve three distinct phases: the anagen phase, in which the hair follicle is fully active and hair growth occurs, the catagen phase, a transitional phase in which growth slows and stops, and the telogen phase, during which the hair follicle is inactive and hair growth does not occur. Normally, the pattern of growth is cyclic, and the telogen phase is followed by a return to the anagen phase in which growth of the hair is again initiated. However, in some instances the cyclic pattern of growth is interrupted, resulting in premature baldness or male pattern baldness.
It is believed that the cessation of terminal hair growth is generally influenced and determined by three factors: nutrition, the level of sex hormones, particularly androgen, and hereditary or genetic factors The mechanism or mechanisms through which these factors influence interruption of the normal terminal scalp hair growth pattern is, however, not well understood. Other factors believed to be involved in premature loss of terminal scalp hair include poor blood circulation to the affected area, lack of necessary stimulation, and incomplete or improper nourishment of the hair root components.
Several approaches to correction of male pattern baldness have been attempted, with varying degrees of success. Transplantation of actively growing hair follicles and roots to the affected area has been successful in replacing at least a portion of the hair that has been lost.
Other approaches have attempted to address the problem of male pattern balding more directly, by inducing the growth of hair from existing follicles and roots. Those approaches include the use of vitamins and other dietary supplements, and the application of various types of preparations to the affected areas of the scalp. However, no treatment method known in the prior art has been totally successful in reversing the loss of human terminal scalp hair in male pattern baldness, and the general perception in the art has been that there is no effective means of treatment available.